


"I'll just conveniently put this camera right towards the bed for no reason"

by veryuncreativeusername



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Ranboo is adopted by karlnapity but its not mentioned, mostly just a found family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryuncreativeusername/pseuds/veryuncreativeusername
Summary: karlnapity trio adopting ranboo family au brainrot and im deciding to take this brainrot out on you
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Tubbo & ranboo & tommyinnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	"I'll just conveniently put this camera right towards the bed for no reason"

**Author's Note:**

> i just speedran writing this during sapnaps phasmophobia stream
> 
> (also very ooc)
> 
> fic inspired by this clip but some things are changed  
> https://clips.twitch.tv/WanderingArtsyPicklesCopyThis-Hs_Ppv8qqEQjp4ZP
> 
> (also please check end notes)

Sapnap led quackity and karl up into one of the upper rooms of their house leaving ranboo downstairs to his own

About halfway up the steps a light tap could be felt on sapnaps and karls butt

“I mean god damn you can't just be carrying all that cake now” Quackity spoke aloud

Sapnap and karl chuckled at the gesture continuing walking up

-

-

-

-  
After getting up the stairs sapnap held the door open for his two fiances

“After you my beloveds”

Karl was skeptical about the whole situation but he was pushed out his thoughts when he heard sapnap say 

"I'll just conveniently put this camera right towards the bed for no reason"

Karls face flushed when he realized what he meant and quackity just snickered at Karl’s reaction

“Sapnap you can't just say that! We have a child downstairs” Karl said satirically 

Ranboo raised an eyebrow at the noise coming from upstairs

“What's wrong bigman?” Tubbo said though ranboo’s phone

“Not sure my parents went up in their room and now I hear yelling”

“ARE THEY POGCHAMPING REALLY CLOSE TO EACHOTHER???” Tommy yelled through the phone

Ranboo winced and chuckled “I think they are doing more then just pogchamping but sure”

tubbo, ranboo, and tommy kept talking about the situation until Karl, quackity, and sap came back downstairs

Ranboo looked back and decided to end his call 

“Bye tubbo and tommy I’m gonna go now, love you guys”

The two exchanged goodbyes and hung up

After ending call ranboo turned around in his chair and leaned back on the island table behind him

“Can you explain what that was all about? In tommy’s words i had to hear you guys pogchamping really closely while on call”

Quackity walked over to Ranboo and and set his arm on top of his head using it as an armrest

“You see ranboo, what me and your fathers were doing is something you’ll never experience so I wouldn't be able to expect you to understand” he said as he rolled his eyes

“Yea what he said!” karl shouted after quackity

Ranboo sighed and laughed “Ok and why won't i ever ‘experience’ it”

“You play minecraft for a living” Sapnap said after him

“To be fair that's understandable but don't you guys also play minecraft for a living too?”

“That's besides the point ranboo”

Quackity replied as he opened his eyes 

“Go up to your room I’ve had enough of your back talk”  
He finished off his sentence while huffing dramatically (he wasn't upset that ranboo had a valid point at all, yup that's the truth he wasn't upset…)

“Alright dad whatever makes you feel like less of a virgin”

**Author's Note:**

> this is so ooc im sorry but i found it funny, also ranboo said ily platonically so i just want to clear that up


End file.
